Objectives: The objective of this procurement is to continue the "Survey of Compounds Which Have Been Tested for Carcinogenic Activity" (commonly known as PHS-149) for the year. 1995-1998. The document provides, in ready reference form, a condensation of the world literature on carcinogenicity testing. It augments the IARC Monographs on the Evaluation of Carcinogenic Risks to Humans and the IARC Information Bulletin on the Survey of Chemicals Being Tested for Carcinogenicity, as well as the NCI/NTP Technical Report Series. PHS-149 still serves as a valuable resource not only to Federal and state health and regulatory agencies but also to investigators engaged in clinical carcinogenesis research. In addition to domestic distribution, copies are distributed to users in over 33 foreign countries. The value of PHS-149 was confirmed by the responses to a user survey conducted in 1993, and the numerous unsolicitated responses received from users of this document. All responses have been enthusiastic in favor of continuing this effort. As has been the practice in the past, the documents will be published by the Government Printing Office. NCI will continue to make distribution to Federal and state agencies, academia and interested researchers both in the U.S. and overseas, and the Superintendent of Documents will be asked to put PHS-149 on sale for the general public.